


DreamStuck

by humilityhehe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:45:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humilityhehe/pseuds/humilityhehe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows how dreams are like worlds that you create. But there are some dreams that are so powerful that they become real worlds. But for dreams to become real something must first happen. Something terribly bad. You are John Egbert and it's your job to find this out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wake up...

**Author's Note:**

> A little warning, it's been a long time since I wrote something so this might be up to par with some works. I would also like to thank you in advance for taking up some time to read my work... :)

Chapter 1

==> John: wake up…

Your name is John Egbert and you have just woken up from this really weird dream. You were supposed to be playing some sort of reality altering game called SBURB with some friends you were supposed to have met through the internet. And it’s funny how all of it felt so real yet none of it really was.

“John! Your friend’s here!” You heard your father shouting from downstairs.

You took a quick glance on your clock and you noticed how late it was and how stupid of you to forget what day it was. Today was supposed to be the day you and your friend would watch the new movie that just came out a few days ago.

You took a quick shower before changing into a new set of clothes. You decided to wear one of your favorite ghost shirts. If people saw your dresser, they would definitely say most of your shirts looked the same. But you swear they were all different even though they were right. But that’s enough of your stupid choice of clothes because it was getting late and you didn’t want to keep your friends waiting forever.

Downstairs, you caught the glimpse of one of your friends. She was looking at the television and had her back turned on you. You decided to surprise her.

“What took you so long?”

Scratch that idea. You should have known that won’t work on her. Who we’re you kidding anyway? This was Ms. Lily Camberg, the self proclaimed genius in school and the only girl you can’t successfully prank even if your life depended on it.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting here for you to come down?”

“Hey, I’m sorry. I had this really weird dream and kind of slept overtime. How about I treat you to something later?”

She gave you a sly smile but nodded to your proposal none the less.

“That would be delightful. Anyway, we better get going. We don’t want to miss the show.”

You gave her an okay and the two of you walked out of the house. It’s been a while since you’ve gone out with her like this and to be honest, you’re a little nervous. You don’t know when it started but recently it felt more and more awkward for you to go out with just the two of you. But for some reason, today also felt different. As if there was this nagging feeling there was something wrong with this scene but you just couldn’t put your head into.

“Are you finally going crazy?”

Her words snap you out your own thoughts.

“You’ve been staring into space a little bit too serious since the last intersection. Is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s nothing. Something just feels off that’s all.”

You gave her a reassuring smile, but it didn’t seem to work. She gave you that if-you-spill-you-guts-I’ll-kick-you-hard-on-the-nuts look and you know she wasn’t joking when she told you that threat with just her eyes. Maybe you should go back to her fist question and answer yes.

“Something about this feels wrong. I don’t know how to say this, but maybe going to that movie isn’t the best idea.”

She stared at you for a few seconds before bursting into laughter, wiping away the few tears forming on her eyes.

“You might really be going crazy on me. And here you were the one who was really excited about going when you invited me.”

You wanted to retort but she held on to your hand, catching you by surprise.

“Don’t worry too much. There’s no way there could be anything wrong about this. We’re just two friends going out to watch a movie, nothing more, nothing less. Okay?”

You chuckled to her encouragement and smiled. She returned your smile and the two of your walked off. Maybe she’s right. Maybe it’s just your imagination. But why is this feeling still nagging you? You returned her hold on your hand and held it tighter. You knew she felt it too, and held onto you tighter as well.

==> John: Watch Movie…

You were surprised to see the cinema packed with people when you came in. It wasn’t usually this pack when it was the fourth showing. Was the movie that good?

“Maybe it was a bad idea to come,” Lily teased. You gave her the look and she smiled. “I’m kidding, but seriously. I never thought it would be this popular. Some of these people might have even watched it more than once already.”

You nodded. But as she opened her mouth to say more, the lights turned off and the projector started.

“Oh, look. It’s starting.”

She quickly sat back down her seat, and concentrated on the movie. You couldn’t help but smile before turning your attention on the screen as well. But what you saw wasn’t something you expected.

The burning town, the screams for help, everything was the same. They were all the same with the ones you saw in your dreams.

“Where the FUCK is that fool!”

His voice seemed familiar to you.

“He… disappeared… I’m not quite sure. I can’t find him anywhere in this universe.”

Her voice as well… why do they seem so familiar?

“Maybe he finally found her dead girlfriend…”

“Don’t say that, Dave!”

Dave? Wasn’t he one of your supposed friends in your dream? He’s the ironic one if you remembered correctly and your best friend.

The screen pans out and there stood the guy who’s suppose to be Dave with his blonde hair in disarray, surrounded by some other people you remembered seeing before. They looked like they just got into a big fight with all the tattered clothes and what looked like scattered robot parts.

“Is there something wrong,” the person on your right asked.

You looked to your right and there sat a girl with sunglasses. Wait, sunglasses? Who the fuck wear sunglasses in a cinema? But that’s beside the point right now.

“Excuse me?”

“You seem to be quiet troubled so I thought maybe something was wrong.”

“I-it’s nothing… really.” You chuckled nervously.

“If you say so,” She replied and gave you a last smile before going back to watch the movie.

You weren’t quite sure on what happened. But you decided to just ignore it and go back to the movie and surprisingly, everything seems different. There was no sign of Dave or any of the other people you recognized from your dream. Even the town was different. How much of the movie did you miss to not notice the change?

“Hey, Lily,” you called out gaining the blonde’s attention. “What happened to Dave and the others?”

“Dave? What are you talking about?”

“You know, Dave, the guy wearing sun glasses and the red stupid outfit. He’s in the movie.”

“You might really need professional help, John. There was no such person in the movie. And if there was, I would have definitely remembered him.”

You couldn’t even reply. What was she saying, there was definitely someone named Dave in the movie. You can even remember that Jade girl shouting at him for some reason.

You quickly turned back to the person at your right but someone else was sitting there.

“Hey, do you know where the girl went?”

“Girl,” the guy beside you asked.

“Yeah, the one sitting at your place before you know… you sat at it.”

“Dude, there was no girl sitting here. I was the one sitting here since the start.”

What is he saying? You’re sure the one beside you was a girl and not some sweaty guy drinking Faygo. You wanted to shout at him, but the words wouldn’t come out. You just weren’t sure enough if he was actually messing with you or he’s actually telling you the truth. And by the way he’s staring at you dumbfounded. You have to say he’s quite serious with his answer.

Then what’s happening exactly? Is everyone in cahoots trying to mess with you? Or are you actually going crazy? Bit you were sure of what you saw. Fuck, you were sure of everything. You fucking saw those scenes and you fucking did talk to that girl.

You decided to run out of the movie and to try to look for that girl. But the instant you stood up, you felt this unbearable pain in your head. It was as if the entire world was shaking as you tried stood. And it wasn’t long before everything started fading away. You could hear people shouting at you to sit down and Lily asking you what’s wrong. But their voices were getting weaker and weaker by the second. And you know any minute now you would just…

==> John: Blackout


	2. wake up... again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, it's already the second chapter so I hope you enjoy. I am also glad to say that I will be adding art to the story maybe some time next week. And last but not the least I would like to ask if there are anyone out there willing to Beta this story.

Chapter 2

 

==> John: wake up… again

You tried opening your eyes but the unbearable pain kept you from opening them completely. But with enough effort, you’re at least able to make sense of your surroundings.

You were in a white hospital room and it looked like you were asleep for a really long time, considering the night sky looming outside the window. It was also dead quiet. It was as if you were the only one in the world right now with the eerie silence creeping around.

“Where is everyone?”

Nothing. No one replied nor did anything made the slightest noise. You were definitely alone. And in your current condition, that’s not even funny. First it was your best friends then it was the weird guy, now this. How could your day get any worse?

“Oh, you’re awake.”

You just had to ask yourself.

“Wh-who’s there?”

You snap your head to the source of the voice and caught a glimpse of a human figure but you quickly winced at the pain coming from your head.

“An acquaintance, I assure you. Anyway, I advice that you rest for now, we don’t really want to turn your head into mush do we now?”

“Answer me,” you managed to choke out.

“Persistent.” You could hear a tinge of surprise and sarcasm. “Quite what to expect from the Heir of Breath.”

“Heir of what?”

“Doesn’t matter…”

“Okay buddy, if you’re thinking today’s talk-cryptic day then I’m not in the mood.”

You could hear the figure smirk.

“Fine… I don’t have any actual business today. Just came for a visit is all. But seeing as you’re as healthy as ever with the threats then I’ll be taking my leave. Sweet dreams, blue boy.”

You wanted to protest with her response but you just couldn't. You felt your eyes drifting into sleep and in wasn’t long before you lost consciousness for the second time today.

==> John: wake up… …

You should really stop doing this John. We can’t have a decent story if we’ll always start with you waking up and end with you either falling asleep or losing your consciousness.

But that’s enough of my rumbling, I hear knocking. It seems like you have a visitor.

You try to open your eyelids once more and to your relief they did though blurry. With a little effort, you tried to focus on the figure standing across the room and are able to recognize the blonde hair.  You tugged a smile and greeted the person.

“Hey Lily.”

“Oh, thank God you’re okay.” You heard her say before seeing her blurry figure walking towards and sitting beside you.

“What… happened to me?”

“You fainted in the cinema yesterday after blurting out weird things, John. It’s… it’s starting to scare me.”

You could hear her voice breaking up. But you couldn’t bring yourself to comfort her because in all honesty, you weren’t quite sure about things yourself. You were equally lost.

But before Lily could break down into tears, the door opened once more and the both of you took a look on whom the new visitor was. It was a doctor and presumably the one in charge of you since it looks like Lily knew him.

“Oh, Ms. Camberg, good morning.” He gave her a smile before turning his attention towards you. “And good morning to you to, Mr. Egbert.”

“Am I going to be okay?”

He took a look at the chart in his hand and smiled.

“No worries. As I have explained things to Ms. Camberg here. You were just low in blood and lost consciousness. A little rest should make you all better.”

“What about the delusions?” Lily added.

“Ahh, side effect of the lack of blood…”

The two of you looked at each other and grinned. Then what was that last night? You couldn’t help but worry. You could pass it off as a dream but it felt so real. Could it also be a side effect of the lack of blood?

“Anyway, Mr. Egbert can be released later this afternoon so you can rest up in here for the mean time. That’s all. I’ll leave you love bird alone now but please do be careful not to stain the sheets.”

With a low chuckle the doctor led himself out of the door, leaving behind the two of you who were now blushing furiously.

“So… where do you want to go later?”

She looked at you in surprise.

“I mean, maybe we could go out somewhere later. Our little date in the cinema didn’t exactly end well with the shit I pulled.”

“da-date…” Her voice was soft. “Bu-but shouldn’t you be resting instead?”

“Didn’t you hear the doctor? I have the entire morning for that.”

You beamed her a smile and waited for her response. And luckily she replied with one of her own and a nod, maybe not everything’s bad luck.

“Anyway, I better go. I still have classes to attend and maybe I’ll pass by your house to bring you some new set of clothes. Your father’s been dying to get an update about you as well.”

You nodded and watched her as she left. Afraid of seeing or hearing weird things again, you decided to watch some television. It might take your mind off things. But while channel surfing, you stumbled across a peculiar show.

“Brothers and sisters,” the cultist wearing the violet robe declared. “The time is close for our salvation. Our gods are about to ascend and we, The Dream Watchers, shall be there to greet them…”

The cultist continued preaching and the camera pans out, capturing the thousands of followers wearing the same violet robe that covered their faces.

But you couldn’t help but wonder because this was definitely your first time hearing about this cult. And to sheer curiosity, you just couldn’t resist the urge to continue watching. But with the more you learn the more you fear.

==> John: go out on a date

Lily came back around three in the afternoon with a set of fresh clothes and you quickly changed into them. Lily really was the better when it came to choosing clothes. Your green polo went great with the black shirt inside and the blue jeans made it perfect.

“Took me half an hour to match all those up, you know?” she grinned at her masterpiece.

“A shirt would have sufficed though.”

“And that’s why you never had a girlfriend in your entire life.”

“Are you volunteering?”

“Don’t push your luck.”

The two of you chuckled at the exchange before leaving the hospital grounds for good. And after a quick ride in a cab, you find yourselves in one of the nearest malls.

“So what do you want to do,” you asked her. “Take a stroll around the mall? Get something to eat? Your choice.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Not really…”

“Then why don’t we walk around for a bit? Maybe we could talk about all the things that have been bothering you lately or maybe… you know… uhm… as-“

…

“Have you ever heard of The Dream Watchers?”

“Oh… uhm… yeah, they’re all over the news. Why? Don’t tell me you’re interested in joining them. They’re bad news, John.”

“Don’t worry, it’s not that. I’m just… a little curious. This _is_ the first time I’ve heard of them so…”

“That’s okay… just don’t get involved with them.”

You gave her a nod and continued walking.

“So,” she continued.

You turned to look at her.

“What was your dream about anyway? It seemed to have freaked you out really badly.”

“Have you ever experience a dream where everything felt so real like that was the real world and this isn’t?”

She gave you a questioning nod and you continued. You told her about how you met these kids through the internet and on your thirteenth birthday, you played this game with them. You told her about everything that happened, how your dad died, how you met these aliens that were supposed to be the last of their kind, and how you and your friends succeeded in creating a new universe in the end.

Now that you think about it, was there a part of you who thought it was real? Or was there a part of you that actually wished that it was?

“But it’s just a dream right?”

Was it really?

“I don’t know,” you told her honestly.

She gave you a smile before continuing.

“Then why don’t we take it slowly then? It won’t really help if we rash these things, you know. And besides, if you need any help. I’ll always be here for you.”

“Thanks, Lily.”

You gave her a smile and she replied with one of her own. A few seconds pass, with the two of you just like that before she broke the short silence.

“So about treating me, what should I get?”

You chuckled nervously but followed her none the less.

You stayed a few steps behind her and thought about the things she just told you. Maybe you should calm down a bit. It _is_ a dream, though a bit too realistic, but a dream none the less. And getting worked up on a silly dream isn’t exactly healthy.

You smile as you convince yourself on forgetting about the silly things and concentrate on what’s really important, like…

==> John: enjoy time with best friend


End file.
